The present invention relates generally to security at point-of-sale locations and, more specifically, to an item security system and method of verifying items selected for purchase at a checkout station.
Some stores may attach security labels to items offered for purchase. Current loss prevention systems and methods are directed to identifying unpurchased items at an exit location using sensors that detect security labels that have not been deactivated at a checkout station. These systems include an alarm which sounds when a security label that has not been deactivated passes in proximity to the sensors. The alarm is intended to alert security personnel so that they may stop customers carrying items with security labels that have not been deactivated.
However, checkout personnel often fail to correctly deactivate security labels on purchased items, which results in the alarm being sounded when a legitimate customer passes the sensors at the exit location. Checkout and other store personnel often expect this situation and ignore the alarm when it sounds. Store personnel also find stopping people at the door to be awkward, regardless of whether the person carrying the items is a legitimate customer or a shoplifter.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative security system method by providing an item security system and method at a checkout station.